i Love U
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Xiao Qiao dan ZhOU Yu selalu bersama, tapi bagaimana keadaan mereka selain didlam perang? Read and Review please! my first fanfic!


DYNASTY WARRIORS

XIAO QIAO

"Xiao Qiao!!!! Lagi-lagi kamu tidak melihat arah kemana aku serang!!" Kakakku Da Qiao menghampriku. Uuh.. bagaimana sih. Aku kan belum sehebat dia!

Namaku Xiao Qiao, dan kakakku, Da Qiao, kami berdua anak dari Qiao Xuan, kami dijuluki sebagai Two Qiao's karena kecantikan kami. Berbeda dengan sifat kakakku yang bijak, aku sangat manja, dan selalu saja bergantung pada orang lain, terutama suamiku sendiri, yaitu Lord Zhou Yu. Dia adalah pemimpin strategi di Negara kami,Wu.

" Xiao Qiao!!" Da Qiao lalu memukulku dengan senjatanya, yaitu sebuah kipas besar, bernama beauty fan, akupun memakai kipas itu, sayangnya milikku lebih besar.

" princess.." begitulah panggilan kami,pelayan yang memanggil kami bilang bahwa kami ditunggu dikerajaan Sun, yaitu keluarga suami kakak-ku, Sun Ce.

" ada apa, ya.." kataku sambil berjalan menuju Castle Wu.

Saat kami sampai disana kulihat ada Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Sun Quan,Sun Shang Xiang, serta pemimpin Wu kami, Sun Jian.

" hmm.. ada apa Lord Zhou Yu?? Ucapku seraya menghampirinya. Rambutnya yang terurai rapih,selalu membuatku ingin memegang rambutnya itu.

" begini Xiao Qiao, besok kami akan mengadakan perang, di Yellow Turban, karena berbahaya, untuk kali ini, maukah kau diam di sini?" Tanya Zhou Yu lembut. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung marah.

"akuuuu.. tidaaak mauuuu!!! Zhou Yu bodoh!!" aku langsung meninggalkan mereka semua. Zhou Yu yang sudah biasa menghadapi aku hanya bias menghela nafas. Tapi.. Zhou Yu!! Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut sih! Huh!

"Xiao Qiao!!" Da Qiao lalu mengejarku, mau apalagi sih kakak.

Aku lalu duduk disebuah batu kecil. "Xiao Qiao,minta maaflah kepada Lord Zhou yu, kamu ini menyusahkan terus" kata Da Qiao.

"sudahlah kak, tinggalkan aku" lalu dia menurut dan kembali ke istana. Kulihat Zhou Yu dating menghampiriku, akupun langsung memasang tampang yg cemberut.

" baiklah,Xiao Qiao, kamu boleh ikut berperang, tetapi! Kamu harus selalu bersama denganku, bagaimana?" Tanya Zhou Yu yang kemudian duduk disampingku. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja aku langsung sangat senang.

"Baik! Aku mau! He..he.." aku lalu memeluk erat Zhou Yu. Tuhan.. terimakasih memberikan aku seseorang yang sangat special!!

***

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kami akan berperang melawan Yuan Shao. Aku merasa mual sejak tadi pagi, Zhou Yu masih berada di ruangan, dimana semua orang saling bertukar strategi. Zhou Yu belum tahu bahwa aku seperti ini, kalau ia tahu, bias gawat!

" Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu tiba-tiba memasuki kamar, membuatku kaget.

" a..ada apa Lord Zhou Yu" tanyaku mendekatinya. "Xiao Qiao.. kau tidak apa? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat.." tanyanya sambil memegang tanganku yang dingin.

"tidak apa!" aku langsung melepas genggamannya. Maafkan aku,Zhou Yu!

Kini kami mulai berangkat, tiba-tiba aku merasa mual lagi. Ada apa ini! Kenapa bias begini! Padahal aku tidak merasa sakit. Aku yang menaiki seekor kuda mulai berputar-putar.

"Xiao Qiao!" tuuh kaan.. lagi-lagi Zhou Yu menolongku.

"sudah kubilang kamu dirumah saja, kalau begitu, kau menunggu di base kanan saja,ya" kata Zhou Yu, aku mengangguk.

Saat aku sampai di base, aku memang sial, ternyata ada Yuan Zheng! Mau tidak mau aku harus bertempur dengan dia. Kepalaku mulai pusing,dan merasa sangat mual. Akhirnya Yuan Zheng menyerah, para prajurit yang menjagaku terluka parah, akupun tidak kuat sehingga jatuh begitu saja, untungnya ada Lu Xun, strategi dari Negara kami.

"Putri Xiao Qiao! Ada apa?" dia lalu turun dari kudanya dan membopongku.

Aku lalu tersadar, Lu Xun membawaku dengan kudanya. "putri, bertahanlah, perang ini telah berhasil! Yuan Shao akhirnya menyerah!" Lu Xun tersenyum, aku pun membalas senyumannya.

Dia memang sangat manis,pikirku. Saat kami sampai dimarkas Wu, Kulihat Zhou Yu berlari menghampiriku.

"Xiao Qiao!!" Zhou Yu menggendongku yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Zhou Yu.. maaf ya.. aku minta maaf" aku lalu turun dari pelukannya itu.

"terimakasih,ya Xiao Qiao mau menemaniku di perang ini" Zhou Yu lalu tersenyum, Zhou Yu.. kau yang terbaik

Belum ada perang saat ini, aku sangaaat senang. Pagi ini, pertama kalinya aku lihat Zhou Yu masih tertidur, mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan strategi yang berikutnya. aku yang masih mual mengetes sendiri dengan ramuan yang diberikan peninggalan ibuku. Kata ibu, kalau aku mual saat meminum ramuan itu, artinya aku hamil, tetapi kalau aku tdk terasa apa-apa, artinya aku tdk hamil.

Kulihat Zhou Yu, masih tertidur, pikirku. Aku meminum ramuan itu, dan hasilnya.. ya, seperti yang dikatakan ibu, aku mual luar biasa, hingga membangunkan Zhou Yu. Kini aku tahu bahwa aku sedang hamil, pantas saja, bila aku memakai baju terasa sangat sempit. Dan kukira aku jadi gendut.

" Xiao Qiao!! Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Zhou Yu lalu menghampiriku cemas.

" Zhou Yu.. kau tahu?" aku memandangnya jahil.

"Ng?? ada apa Xiao Qiao?" Zhou Yu memandangku heran

" sekarang, di jeluarga Zhou akan bertambah!!" aku tersenyum senang, tak perlu penjelasan, kurasa orang sejenius Zhou Yu langsung tahu..

" Xiao Qiao.. terimakasih banyak.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. kau adalah harta paling berharga, di seluruh dunia ini.." Zhou Yu memelukku erat.

" tetapi…" Zhou Yu lalu melanjtkan.

"semoga.. anak ini tidak manja seperti kau Xiao Qiao" kata Zhou Yu lembut.

Aku hanya bias tertawa sambil memikirkan, maaf ya Zhou Yu… bajumu jadi basah karena kupeluk! Hehe…

RNR PLEASE!!! SUMPAHH.. G JELAS PISANN.. haha..

but i like this couple sooo much! ^^ haha

dont forget to review!!


End file.
